Happier New Years to Come
by DuchessMoonMoon13
Summary: In the years after she found Ron cheating, Hermione has built a new life and is happy, but lonely. She busies herself with work, her daughter, friends... but she stays romantically unattached. All she needs is a slight push from some friends to realize what has been right with her all along. Slight AU DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns these lovely people. Obviously not me. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: In this _SLIGHT_ AU, Ron and Hermione are married and have Rose about a year after the war is over. She's conceived quickly after their marriage. She is two years younger than Teddy, one year younger than Victorie. Nymphadora was lost to the war, but not Remus. I hate to do that because I love Tonks, but it was needed to move the plot. Happy Reading!  
~DuchessMoonMoon13**

* * *

Hermione watched from the kitchen window as Rose rolled around in the fresh snow. Ron laughed and flopped himself down next to her, and the pair made matching snow angels. It should be a happy sight, but Hermione's heart was sore. Had it really been two Christmases now since they'd been a proper family? Two years since Hermione had come home early hoping to surprise Ron and Rose with take away food but instead found that Ron had lied to Molly and left Rose at the Burrow, only to bring Lavender Brown into not only their _home_, but their _bed_ as well. Hermione had been shattered. She and Ron had been through such terrible things together, how could it come to this? She had wondered if it was they married so young and had a baby so soon, but she dismissed that thought. After all, they'd stopped being children around the second or third time they'd faced Voldemort.

Rose came bounding into the kitchen just as the kettle started to whistle. Ron helped her out of her winter gear and plopped her into a chair. Hermione handed Ron a cup of tea and Rose a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. At a grand total of four, Rose was a true force of nature. She had hair the same dramatic red as her father, but it stood on end in frizzy, unruly curls. She had eyes the color of the spring sky, and kisses of little freckles across her nose. She was truly the best of the two of them, and no matter what had happened between them, Hermione was thankful to Ron for her. Rose was a free spirit, clinging closest to her Uncle George and "Uncle" Remus, both teaching her their well-known love of trouble making. Remus and George both had good excuses, as George hadn't gotten over Fred very well even in five years' time, and Remus enjoyed the extra distraction of spoiling Rose alongside Teddy, seeing as he'd had to raise the boy alone since the loss of his mother. Hermione and Remus often got the children together and took them to the park or cinema, distracting themselves from being alone.

Ron made small talk with Hermione, sipping his tea and being polite. It was the best the two of them could manage. Tea or a light meal to talk about their daughter, the Ministry or the Weasley family, which had taken Hermione's side. Otherwise contact between the two of them was extremely limited. After he'd finished his tea, he thanked her, kissed Rose on top of the head and told her to behave. He nodded politely again in thanks to his ex-wife and showed himself out. Rose plopped to the floor from her chair and fetched the doll off the pile of presents her father had given her in the living room. The doll was introduced to Hermione as "Sylvia" and promptly given a cup for her own. Hermione laughed as Rose forced the doll to sip.

"Rose, my pet" she said, still laughing, "I believe Father Christmas will be on the telly soon. Would you like to see?" Rose nodded excitedly, abandoning her mug she bound for the living room, Sylvia being dragged along by a foot, button eyes gleaming. Hermione handed her daughter the mug she'd left behind and a cookie to go with it as she adjusted the television set to the correct channel. When the marriage had gone south she'd decided to raise Rose in the best of the two worlds, magic and muggle together. Rose loved the Christmas special cartoons, and Hermione was happy to let her watch as she finished the stew they were having for supper. She could her shrieks of laughter as she set the table, charming the food to stay warm until the show had ended.

* * *

After Rose was fed, bathed, dressed in matching pajamas with Sylvia (another gift from Ron, but Hermione suspected Lavender had helped), and put to bed, Hermione took time to relax. She was lying upside down on her bed, reading and absentmindedly curling a strand of hair around her finger. She knew that Harry and Remus would both pick on her if they knew she'd subscribed to get one of these monthly romance novels. In all honestly, they were pure trash. A guilty pleasure she'd found to take her mind off the lonely nights. In this month's installment, the hero was a misunderstood vampire who'd been alone for centuries, shunned by his own kind for refusing to partake in human blood. The love interest was an absolute Mary Sue, but Hermione was hanging off every cheesy word. She never would've admitted to the public she read anything so far from the academic path she was well known for. Reaching the start of Chapter twenty-two, she decided here was a good place to stop for the night.

Hermione still needed to wrap the presents for the Weasley family and their friends, as well as Teddy's presents that were "from Father Christmas", as it was a standing tradition for Remus to wrap Rose's and Hermione to wrap Teddy's. Takes the suspicion and possibility of gifts being found early away. Flopping the book down on the bed open but face down, she moved into her closet to pull out all her supplies. She didn't believe in doing things like this with magic. To her, there was enough without her wand. It took her almost two hours to get each gift just right, but she didn't mind. She wanted it to be perfect, especially for young Teddy. Christmas always seemed to make him long for a mother more than any other time. After the last bows and tape were in place, she stepped into her daughter's room to peak at her once more before crawling into her own bed to join her in sleep. It would be a long day tomorrow after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy rolled his ball of snow for what seem to him to be at least an hour, but his father knew it was only about fifteen minutes. In the time it took the small boy to roll out the head of his snowman, his father had gathered and rolled both the bottom and torso, and was sitting propped up on the garden tree watching him. Remus had wanted to offer his help to the boy on more than one occasion, but Teddy was six now and trying so very hard to be independent. He rolled the wad of snow over to him and presented it proudly.

"Did I get it big enough Dad?" he asked, barely able to contain himself. Remus laughed at his bouncing bundled up boy. "I think it is absolutely perfect." He lifted the ball of snow, which in all reality was almost too big for the torso, but he was able to make it balance. He handed Teddy the basket filled with rocks, a pipe, an old hat, an even older scarf, and a fairly new pipe. Teddy set to work giving their snowman a lovely if lopsided smile, mismatched eyes and then dressed him. The two of them stepped back together and admired their work. "He's the best one ever. Isn't he Dad?" Remus reached down and scooped the boy up. "I believe he is. You do good work. However, I'm froze to the bone. How about you and I go in and have some hot chocolate, hmm?" Teddy nodded, his cheeks growing pink from the ice in the wind.

As they got to the house, a smell caught the werewolf's attention. Someone was in their home. Old habits dying hard, he put the boy behind him, drew his wand and stepped into the living room cautiously. "Now now Remus, no need for all that. I'm unarmed. I'm afraid I thought you'd be done playing in the snow this late in the evening so I flooed over and was not dressed to join you." The older woman smiled as young Teddy bounded from behind his father's legs and landed in her lap. "Gran!" he shouted in Andromeda's face. Relief came across Remus' face. "I'm sorry 'Dromeda, wasn't expecting anyone. I'm still a bit jumpy. All things considered, six years isn't long to get over it all."

The older witch simply waved him off insisting wasn't a big deal. She'd simply dropped by to give Teddy his gifts, since they'd be spending Christmas at the Burrow, as always. Teddy tore through all of his gifts in all the fairly quickly, as any boy his age should. He hugged his grandmother, having to be reminded to say thank you. She stayed only long enough to watch him have his joy and get her hug, then she took her leave. She never stayed for long, and Remus never asked her to. Andromeda would always resent Remus being the one who survived. Nymphadora had knocked her husband out of harms way and caught a killing curse to the back, she fell lifeless into his arms. It had broken him more than anyone could ever imagine, but he couldn't wallow in his self pity and depression because he had their son who needed him. He missed her more than word could ever say, and it killed him to think of how short their time was. He never dated after he lost wife, and often assumed he never would.

Teddy happily played with the rubber wand and other toys while his father cooked their evening meal, shouting spells he'd heard his father use before. Remus was proficient in wordless magic, but children learn most by observation so he'd taken back to speaking incantations aloud around the boy, and Teddy picked them up quickly. They ate their meal of chicken and pasta fairly quickly as it was Teddy's favorite, and Remus usually tried to match his speed to prevent him from growing bored while waiting for his dad to finish, all the while Teddy telling grand stories and asking questions a mile a minute, even with his mouth full. He truly was his mother's son.

* * *

After Teddy was tucked in tightly, Remus sat at the desk of his study wrapping gifts for Rose left by Hermione. It was still fairly early in the evening to go to bed himself, and the full moon was two full weeks away, but still he felt tired. Perhaps it was the Holidays or Andromeda's coldness, but he felt very alone. It crossed his mind to just go to bed, but it'd be a losing battle. He finished wrapping the little girl's presents and hid them away from Teddy (who would unwrap them if he found them, despite the pink ballerina wrapping), and unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk.

Inside the drawer there sat an elegant crystal decanter filled with a honey colored liquid, several matching glasses and a box of Honeydukes truffles. Ignoring the confections (which signaled a serious problem), he took out the whiskey and a glass. He filled it to the brim, then through it back quickly, letting it burn hard as it slid down his throat. He sat back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. He didn't do this often, and never enough to be considered drunk, but sometimes it was all he could do not to burst into tears when his son asked which color to do his hair or eyes that day, or occasionally picking his own and choosing to make it pink. He had been masking the pain for fourty-two years, he could let his son wear his hair pink once in a while and not sob uncontrollably. Still each year grew harder, and each year he wanted to know more. It was only so long before his son saw him cry, and he hoped he'd understand someday.

Still he felt that being alone was better than Andromeda accusing him of anything that wouldn't be true, or his son resenting him. Single he at least still had his son, the light of his otherwise dark world. He sat back in the chair, dozing lightly and enjoying the warmth the beverage until he heard a slight tapping on his window. There sat a small, deeply colored owl Remus recognized to be Harry's new bird, called Beylar. The bird tapped again, rather impatiently and Remus let him in. He hopped across the desk and fluffed himself, shaking off snow. Remus took the note off the bird's leg and unrolled it.

_Dearest Moony,_  
_We need to talk. Enough is enough. See you day after tomorrow. Give Teddy my love.  
Harry_

_PS, Gin says that looked too serious and tell you its nothing bad. She also said I'm a drama queen._

Remus laughed at the post script, but wondered what on earth the boy could possibly be on about now. He wasn't worried too much, Harry had both a muggle key to the house and any passwords he needed to get in, day or night. If it was too serious, he'd have been by now. "No reply, Beylar, but if you can stay until sunup and fly in the warmth. Snow should be clearing up for a day or two yet." The bird hooted in thanks and nestled himself down into his own feathers and closed his eyes. Remus gently gave the bird a pat and decided to shower and turn in as well. It was a busy day tomorrow, Christmas Eve always was after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its weird to read a Christmas story in August, but I just thought of it and was afraid it'd be gone by Christmas time. I hope you are all enjoying it, as it is a bit slow moving at first. I thank you all for the follows/favs and the reviews! It makes my heart smile to hear that you like my story!  
Happy Reading, this one is a bit longer than normal!  
~Duchess**

* * *

It was going to take all the energy the two of them could muster to keep Rose and Teddy in line, Hermione could already tell. From the moment they pulled their car into Remus' driveway and the boy came bounding out the door without his coat, she knew it was going to be a long day. They had to argue with Teddy for half the trip to choose a natural hair color for the day, as muggle children wouldn't understand a blue haired boy the way kids in the wizarding world do. Teddy huffed and snorted, but let his hair fall in its original and natural sandy blonde, matching his fathers. He'd lost the fight, but he know if he wanted to get to go today he'd have to behave. Not only were was Father Christmas watching, but they'd be _seeing_ him today. Rose scolded Teddy in a way very reminiscent of her mother that he'd better not mess the whole deal up for her or she'd be very cross.

Remus snorted into his elbow to keep the children from hearing him laugh at Rose's mock-authority, because she was well within her rights. It had been Hermione's idea, a day out for the four of them in muggle London. They were taking the children to a shopping mall for a picture with Father Christmas and then lunch, back to Hermione's to bake cookies, dinner there and then home to wait for the Jolly old Elf to appear. As the car pulled into the mall parking lot, both children started bouncing and giggling and singing with anticipation. They retrieved them both from their seats and laid down the ground rules. They were to hold hands the entire time they were in line, be polite and not mention magic. Simple enough. They hurried inside and showed the children their place in line for a large fake snow covered mountain which housed a throne made of false peppermint, and there in all his glory sat Father Christmas himself. They left the kids to go and wait where the other parents were gathered. Teddy kept a tight grip on Rose's hand, who was prone to wonder and seemed to be distracted by all the lights and decorations.

Remus propped himself against a wall, allowing Hermione to take the only empty chair available, even through her protests. They watched the children in the line as they bounced about, or at least Hermione was watching. It seemed that Remus was having trouble tearing his eyes away from the witch next to him. She was watching over their children like a hawk on a rabbit, but still able to make polite small talk about with the two ladies seated next to her. They'd ask her which child or children were hers, and she pointed Rose and Teddy out as another lady pointed two twin girls with blonde braids. She complimented the girls and in kind the woman told Hermione she had beautiful children, talking about the uniquely beautiful color of her hair, and how the boy was every bit as handsome as 'her husband'. She thanked the woman on all counts, not bothering to correct a stranger of her mistake. It was no insult to her to be mistaken for his wife, she'd always had a bit of a school girl crush on her old Professor.

After a few more minutes the children came bounding over, small goodie bags of sweets in tote. Rose was huffing about her feet being sore, so Remus scooped her up and threw her on one shoulder in a sitting position. Teddy took Hermione's hand, as he always did when the four of them were out and his dad held Rose, and they said their goodbyes and 'Happy Christmas's to the the ladies she'd been talking to. They walked like this through the stores, window shopping as they went. Hermione felt as at peace as she'd ever felt since the fall of Voldemort, and for once near Christmas, Remus felt actually happy. Not just happy to have Teddy.

* * *

Once the children were done with their meals, they were allowed to go over to the small indoor playground that was available while their parents finished eating. It was when they were alone that Remus took the opportunity to ask Hermione why she'd not bothered to correct the other women.

"Because I wanted a proper family, and why not in the way those women think, you three are my family. I'm sorry if it bothered you, I mean i still hand my gloves on, you have a wedding band, we walked in with kids who stood in line holding hands the way other siblings were doing. I'm sorry." Her face burned red. She didn't want him thinking wrongly of her. Tonks meant a lot to her as well. Hermione was afraid he was angry with her, but instead he just smiled. "I'm not upset love. I simple know you to be one who rather enjoys... correcting people, that is all." Hermione let out a small sigh. "I was afraid..." but he cut her off. "Hermione, I know all of you walk on eggshells around me, but I've been alone for five and a half years. I don't miss her any less, but I'm not made of glass and I promise I can function normally now." She didn't say anything, looking down at her plate, she pushed some of the remaining food around. He reached across the table and took her hand. "Thank you for being my friend, Hermione. For helping Teddy with his needs. Without you, Harry and Molly, I don't know where we'd be." She looked up, smiling shyly. "Of course." she said. "We should get those two home for cookies before it gets too late." she said, gesturing over his shoulder where she could see Teddy holding Rose up to drink from a fountain.

* * *

The car ride from the mall back was a much quieter one, with Christmas Carols playing low on the radio. It was starting to snow again, but not sticking to the road. Once back to Hermione's however, it was really falling in fat, wet, sticky flakes that made driving anymore dangerous in her little car. They'd have to use the floo home. Teddy and Rose sat in front of the telly, watching an old Doctor Who Christmas special the BBC had running that evening. Hermione had always loved watching the Doctor as a child, so she was glad Rose seemed to like it too. She and Remus sat the cookies to baking, knowing the children only wanted to help decorate, which was the fun part anyway.

They sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea and watching the snow fall, making light conversation about Harry's upcoming wedding. "Harry asked my to be his best man, you know?" he told her. "Said he couldn't even look at Ron these days. He said quite a few things mind you, he was slightly tipsy. He thanked me for putting up with him. Mentioned something about him 'pushing me away' for Sirius, which is something I'd never been bothered about."Hermione snorted. "It bothered me! The two of you were so close our third year, then he meets Sirius for about five minutes and you're history." Remus shook his head. "No, I never really bothered to be bothered. He was just happy to have family again. Hermione seemed even more troubled by this. "And how, pray tell, is 'Uncle Moony' not family?" she asked, making quotations in the air with her fingers. He shrugged her off. "Either way, he went on to ramble about me never leaving his side, so now I'm who will have the honor of walking you, chief bridesmaid, down the isle. In case you were worried he'd try to make up with Ron."  
This made Hermione laugh louder than she meant, but she regained herself quickly. "Ron can't go see his own mother until Lavender is out of his life, you really think _Harry_ will seek him out?" Remus considered this, then shook his head. "No, I suppose not."

Just then the buzzer sounded for the timer, and the kids abandoned their adventure with Gailfrey's last Time Lord to come paint eyes and mouths on the little ginger faces.

* * *

Later that night, with cookies in places and children snug in bed, the adults traded homes, via fireplace, to place gifts under the tree. Hermione had the harder deal, because while for the most part Teddy was normal, he had his father's keen hearing and sense of smell. She made it a point to be quiet as a church mouse's shadow, stacking presents around in a whimsical fashion. When she was done, she sat in the parlor to wait for Remus to return and give the okay to take her own place at home. He stepped back and grinned, giving the all clear. She walked over to the fire place and he held out the powder for her. She bid him goodnight and stepped through for home.

Once back in her own living room, she gave the pile of gifts a good looking over, ate a couple of the cookies and drank 2/3 the glass of milk. She'd always told Rose that Father Christmas couldn't hold too much because he want to sample some of everyone in the worlds cookies. Satisfied with the way her daughter would be finding the tree in the morning, she headed up to her room, possibly thinking of trying to finish her vampire novel before going to sleep. She peaked in on Rose, who was still fast asleep clutching Sylvia, then headed for her own bed.

Her bed, however, was not as she had left it. Sitting dead center on the comforter was a small box with golden wrapping and a bright green bow, and a small tag hanging off the side. The tag simply said "_Saw you admiring this, thought it'd be more lovely on you than the display. -Remus_"  
She unwrapped the box as carefully as she could, heart racing a tiny bit. When were they apart long enough for him to do something like this? She gently pulled the lid away and gasped at the beautiful tennis bracelet laying inside. It was ruby and yellow sapphires, and she shuttered to think of the cost, even if Remus had a well paying job in the Ministry now. She took the bracelet out and held it for a moment, turning it over to watch the stones shine. It was Gryffindor colors, the main reason it had caught her attention in the first place. She felt tears push at the backs of her eyes, and decided not to fight them, allowed them to slide down her cheeks. Why would he get something like this for me? And why leave it like this? They'd be exchanging presents tomorrow at the Burrow, so why do this? Why so extravagant? She had half a mind to call him and demand answers to her questions, and try not to accept the gift as it was far too much, but she knew he'd win that argument before she ever got a thought out. She laid the bracelet back in its box and picked up her book. She decided she didn't want to think any more about it just then, for fear she'd never get to sleep. She read until her eyes drooped and she nodded off against her pillows, book falling open next to her on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you all so so so much for all the love this story is getting. I appreciate every review, favorite and follow so much!  
Anyways, this is a build up chapter, leading to what will happen because of the bracelet and a bit of Molly Weasley and Harry Potter ;)  
As always, Happy Reading!  
Hugs! ~Duchess**

* * *

Hermione awoke to the clatter to tiny feet running clumsily down the hallway toward the stairs. She barely had time to get her eyes open before the sound of her daughter exclaiming "He came! Mummy! Father Christmas has been to visit!" And she could hear the sound of paper ripping and the squeals of delight as she moved from one gift to the next. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, grabbing her fluffy robe and pulling it around her as she hurried down stairs to join her daughter in her joy and excitement.

Hermione always made sure that toys and fun presents were given in the pile from Father Christmas, while books and clothes and things (that were less fun when you're four) came from her. It seemed to her that it was a good way. Her parent's had always done the same. Part of the magic of Father Christmas was the elves making the toys. You never hear of them making books or party dresses at the North Pole, after all. Rose squealed with delight as she tore the last present open, revealing a large doll house and several small dolls already residing inside. Hermione took the opportunity that Rose's distraction with the doll house allowed to pick up the paper scraps that had been scattered around the room and dispose of them. She then stepped into the kitchen to grab them something to snack on while they dressed, for they were due at the Burrow in about an hour for a proper Christmas Breakfast.

Rose munched happily on her ham roll while her mother wrestled her hair into a braid. She slipped the girl into the new green and gold party dress that she'd opened just that morning and wiggled away to bound back through the house to her pile of presents. Hermione sighed, laughing at the stockings and shoes Rose had ran off without. She could always put those on her when she put their coats on, so she wasn't too worried. She made her way into her room to take down her own dress from the hook she'd hung it on a few days before, when she had decided what to wear. It was a simple crimson dress, with a green band of ribbon going around the waist, hem at the bottom and the collar. It was not exactly a low cut or short dress, but it showed her off well enough to make her feel beautiful, and was also fairly festively colored. She slipped it on and gave herself a twirl in the mirror, admiring how the dress fell over her hips, which thanks to Rose were much fuller than they once were.

She slipped into her own stockings and shoes, then stepped into the bathroom to tame her own hair and apply her makeup. She couldn't find her mascara, so she stepped back into the bedroom to see if she may have laid it down somewhere in a rush. Sure enough, she found it laying right next to the box her new bracelet was in. She'd tried all morning not to think on the bloody thing. It was far, far more lovely and thoughtful than anything Ron had ever done, even if you take away the monetary value. It wasn't simply that the gift was an expensive one, it was that he had noticed her admiring it fondly. He paid attention to her in such a way, it simply confused her. She stood in front of the bedside table for a moment, thinking whether or not she should wear it to the party at the Burrow. She was afraid if she did that someone would point it out and ask about it, and she herself wasn't even sure what it was meant to mean. However, if she was afraid if she didn't wear it, she would offend Remus and she would never want him to be upset with her for any reason. She decided she would rather explain to him why she hadn't worn it rather than explain to the entirety of her friends why she did. She slipped it on her wrist of a moment and admired the shine, making several poses in the mirror before gently laying it back in the box and heading down stairs to finish dressing Rose and head over to the Weasley's for breakfast.

* * *

Remus awoke to the wind being knocked out of his lungs as Teddy landed squarely on his chest and proceeded bounce around the bed yelling "up! up! up!" at the top of his lungs. He sat up groggily and stretched, attempting to work the soreness out of ribs as he watched his son dance around the room. He pulled himself rather forcefully from under the covers and threw the boy over his shoulder to head off toward the Christmas tree. He flopped Teddy down on the sofa and walked toward the kitchen. "Have at it, then!" he called, setting a kettle on the stove. Teddy tore through his pile in a fury of paper, getting more excited with his mess than he was with the toys. People often joked, calling him 'pup', but it truly suited him. From Remus' wake up call to the destructive way he opened his gifts, Teddy really did behave like a puppy sometimes. Remus smiled at the thought. He came back into the living room and disposed of the paper shredding with a flick of his wand, and sat down with his tea in hand, watching Teddy run around the room, making engine noises and pretending to fly the toy muggle airplane. With another flick of his wand and a rather amused face, he watched his son's eyes widen as the airplane flew out of his hands and soared around the room. Teddy squealed with delight and ran after it, jumping and swatting as it dipped down toward him.

He let the boy play a bit longer and moved upstairs to dress. He was happier with his wardrobe now, since he'd had a good, regular job consistently for a few years now. It had taken nearly a year before he bought himself more than just work clothes, mostly out of habit. Harry tended to go shopping with him in any case, saying that he wanted to make sure he bought things that fit. He retrieved a dark grey suit and purple shirt from the wardrobe, and dressed quietly. His thoughts wondered to the ladies in the cottage miles away, and if they were both happy as he and Teddy were on this Christmas morning. He often let his mind wander to their happiness. Ron didn't make nearly enough time for his daughter and Remus was worried that it may one day start to effect Rose. He looked at the way everything fit in his bathroom mirror, and decided against a tie, and left the top two buttons of his shirt undone. There was no one at the Burrow he needed to hide the visible scar along his collarbone from, so he may as well be a bit more comfortable. He combed his hair, shaved, and made his way into Teddy's room to pick his clothes out. He dressed the boy in a green shirt with a white sweater vest, which had a snowman pattern in a band across the chest, and black pants. Teddy, much like his mother, detested dress clothes. He whined and wiggled the entire time his father dressed him, and turned his hair a most unpleasant shade of neon yellow in protest. His father scolded him for being difficult and asked him to pick a color that was less offensive to the eyes.

Teddy finally agreed, and turned his hair a calm pale blue, which matched part of the pattern on his shirt. Remus gathered the gifts for the friends at the Burrow before they could depart. Teddy wanted to help carry things, so Remus went through the bag and found several light presents and placed them in a smaller bag for Teddy to tote on his shoulder. Teddy skipped around his father's feet happily while Remus did a double check before bundling the boy up and shrugging his own long black cloak on to step out into the snow and walk the safe distance away from the house before he disapperated the two of them to the side garden of the Weasley's home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Oh, dear, we have some angst for this one. I hope you're all still enjoying the story, as I am enjoying writing it. Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! It makes my heart smile! Anyways, I promise it'll work out soon, Molly needs to get in on the plan first. You'll see. ;)  
Happy Reading!  
~Duchess**  
Hermione sat with Molly, listening to her talk about the finalized wedding plans for Harry and Ginny, and what everyone needed to do to prepare. The wedding was set for mid-January, in the snow, which was Ginny's favorite. She watched Teddy and Rose as they sat beside the Christmas tree, waiting on Victorie to arrive and play. Breakfast had been wonderful, a full feast within itself. Molly fully expected them to eat in such a manner two more times that day, and thinking about the food was making Hermione feel a bit sleepy. Harry had held up out in the garden with Arthur, Charlie, George and Remus, heaven knows what they were discussing. Ginny was showing clippings from a bridal catalog to Hermione about the dress she and Luna were to wear, as well as the dress she wanted Rose to wear as her flower girl.

Her mind was not in the conversation though. Remus and Teddy had gotten to the Burrow a few minutes before she and Rose, and she noticed him watch her take her coat off, and that his eyes lost some of the shine at her bare wrist. She couldn't get him alone to speak about it, so she sat and wondered to herself. She kept an eye on the children, and swooped up and pulled them both back as the flames in the fireplace turned from a toasty orange to a large monstrous green. Bill stepped through first, carrying a sack of presents. He sat it down under the tree and reached a hand through the flames again, this time pulling Victorie with him. They both stepped clear and allowed Fleur to emerge, and the fire died back down to its cheerful glow. Victorie ran over to Rose and Teddy, and the three of them darted off to play.

Over the years, Fleur had lost quite a bit of her accent from living in England, and she was able to fall into the conversation with the other ladies. Hermione had to smother a laugh more than once as Ginny rolled her eyes when Fleur would suggest a fine French wine or food for the wedding party. Fleur may have been more English, but she was not higher on Ginny's list. Bill made his rounds within the house, kissing his sister, mother and niece in turn before stepping out to join the other men. Ginny peaked toward the door and leaned toward Hermione. "Hey, 'Mione, I need to run something by you. Come up to my room for a moment?" Hermione looked at her puzzled, but followed the other girl up the stairs. They made it to Ginny's room and Hermione walked in, Ginny shut the door behind them.

"What exactly is up with you this morning love?" she asked Hermione, sitting down on the bed and gesturing for Hermione to take a seat next to her. She did so, then laid fully back and covered her eyes with the palms of her hands and sighed. "Honestly Gin, Honestly? I haven't got a bloody clue. Can you keep a secret?" she lifted one hand from her eye, looking up at her friend. Ginny nodded, so Hermione continued on. "You know Remus and I get the kids together a lot, and the four of us all do things together? Sort of like a family?" Again, Ginny nodded, listening quietly to her best friend speak. "Well, we took the kids to the mall, to see Father Christmas. A muggle lady mistook us as a couple, we had a talk about Tonks and everything and I just..." A tear slid over her cheek and she sat up. "I think I have feelings for him, Ginny. I didn't mean to. I know that its insane and complicated and I shouldn't say a word and honestly I don't even know what to feel. I don't think I even WANT to be have feelings for someone again." Ginny pulled Hermione to her into a hug. She cried into her arms for a moment before pulling back just enough to speak. "There is something else." Ginny let her go so that she could look her in the face. "He gave me a bracelet. Left it on my bed last night when we swapped to do the kids presents like we always do. Merlin, its such a beautiful thing too. Yellow emeralds and rubies. I don't know what it means, but I know I don't want to get it wrong and ruin our friendship. He and Teddy are both so important to me."

* * *

Remus was listening lightly to the other men around him talk, trying desperately to hide his disappointment. He didn't know exactly what to expect when he'd bought her that blasted bracelet. He wasn't even sure how he felt about it all. His heart stung at the thought of moving past Dora. He'd loved her so fiercely, but they hadn't had long together, and any thought of moving on filled him with guilt. Harry seemed to know something was up, because after a while he spoke up. "Its getting on up in the morning, why don't we get on inside and see to the gifts before the kids explode." The other men all filed into the house, but when he turned to move, Remus was held back by Harry's hand on his arm. "Not so fast there, Moony. I told you I needed to speak to you." Remus looked at the young man questioningly, but held back from the group.

"Before I say anything else, how are you?" he asked, pouring pure concern out his shining green eyes. Remus smiled at him. "I'm fine, Harry. I'm actually the best I've even been." Harry clapped his hand onto the other man's shoulder. "That's wonderful to hear, mate. So I need to ask you, and I need an honest and true answer from you." Remus straightened his face to be as serious as possible and raised his hand in a mock salute. "I solemnly swear." he said, causing Harry to grin. "What is going on between you and Hermione? Not just in actuality, but how do you _feel?_"

Remus took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "In reality, we're raising our children together because we're both alone and need the help. She's my friend, and she means a lot to both me and my son. She and Rose both do." he paused for a moment. "I don't understand how I feel. I mean she's bloody brilliant. But she's also young enough to be my daughter. But she's so so good with Teddy, and she helps me so much. When we're all together, the four of us, it just feels right, like home. I just... I don't think it should matter though. I'm an old, lonely widower, who just so happens to be a monster every so often. She and Rose deserve better. Teddy does too but I'm afraid he's stuck with me." He hung his head, afraid to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry felt tears sting at the back of his eyes, and he didn't bother hiding them from his voice. "Remus, please stop talking about yourself like that. None of us want to hear it. You mean the world to all of us. And honestly, if you don't talk to her soon, I will." Remus shook his head. "Won't be necessary. I got her a bracelet, left it for her last night. It was dead center on her bed, so I know she found it. She's not wearing it today, so obviously it wasn't a welcome gesture." Harry huffed. "Maybe she wasn't sure what it meant. Or maybe she just didn't want Molly and Ginny buzzing 'round it being nosy. They know every piece she owns by now, so a new one would be obvious to them." Remus shook his head again. "Let it go, Harry. Please. For me." and he stepped into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Wow! Once again thank you all for your continued support. I love reading what you think, so be sure to drop a review by! I'm glad you're all enjoying this! There is a cliff hanger at the end, and I'm afraid only one more chapter after this one! I hope you enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!  
~Duchess MoonMoon**

* * *

Harry and Ginny both cornered Molly as she was bustling about the stove. They had already talked to each other about the conversations they'd had with Remus and Hermione, respectively. The young couple had seen the light they brought into each other's eyes and knew that they neither one would be willing to make a huge enough move to mean that they'd be moving forward. Remus was still very sensitive and Andromeda wasn't about to let him forget that he lived and her baby girl didn't. She kept him in a state of loneliness and depression for years, and it was high time, Harry figured, he do something about it. Hermione's mental state wasn't much better. Ron had left her feeling ugly and unwanted. It was as if she couldn't see what anyone would see in her all because Ron had chosen to sleep with someone else on the side. It didn't seem to make a difference what any of her friends said about the matter, because they were her friends and in her mind, supposed to say things like that.

Molly turned around and crossed her arms over her chest as she listened to the whole situation. She nodded quietly and waited for both of them to get done with their stories in time before she spoke. "Sounds to me like they're basically mad for one another, but both of them have found a thousand reasons not to take a chance. Does that seem right to the two of you?" Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Well, we'll just see about that won't we?" Harry leaned back against the counter and looked at his future mother-in-law thoughtfully. "How exactly do you propose we do such a thing? I mean Remus is probably a gentlemen to a fault, and he will not do a single thing he views as improper. And Hermione, well Hermione is just broken. She won't take a risk again."

Molly smiled in the motherly and knowing way she was famous for. "Harry, sweet boy. Sometimes it is the simplest things that are needed to make two people realize their feelings. I think its well been established we aren't going to coerce them into talking to one another. They needed to be trapped into _showing _each other how they feel. And I just so happen to know exactly how to go about it. Christmas is going to help us, wait and see.

* * *

Remus did his best to avoid Hermione in one on one conversation. He didn't want to make it obvious that he was hurting. If she wasn't happy with the gift, he hoped to have the time to play it off as nothing more than a pricey thank you and show of friendship. He needed time to separate himself from the situation. It was the lack of it's presence on her person that made him so very glad he'd left it for her rather than bringing it with all the others. It was, after all, a bit different from the gifts he'd gotten everyone else. He kept with the crowd and avoided meeting her eye all morning, during the gift exchange and while putting children down for a nap. It wasn't terribly hard, for it seemed Hermione was avoiding him just as hard.

He was correct in that assumption. Hermione didn't want to talk to him about it now. She'd planned on thanking him for it and explaining calmly she just didn't the attention, but the way his face had fallen she was so unsure what any of it meant. After all, he and Teddy were so important to her and Rose both that if she made a move and he didn't feel the same, she was scared she'd lose them both forever. Rose depended on Teddy and Remus for many things. Ron was nearly never around. He came by once a month or so, only for a few hours and Rose didn't seem to understand why she wasn't important to her Daddy. But she never had doubts that she was important to Remus. He took both children places quite often, even if it was just to get some ice cream when she needed to be cheered up. Hermione wouldn't want Rose to loose that in her life. She didn't know what to do.

They spend the day mostly divided by gender, the women had taken to the kitchen with Molly and the men in the basement-turned-workshop with Arthur. Percy had sent an owl that he was feeling ill and wouldn't make it, but Neville and Luna had flooed over after lunch. They were due for breakfast but apparently they'd been distracted that morning opening gifts when inside on of Luna's was an engagement ring. It brought the spirit of the day up quite a bit, everyone congratulating the newly engaged couple. Hermione was glad for the distraction, because Ginny wasn't the type to let things like she'd divulged to her earlier just slide. She let her mind worry more and more though, because she knew she couldn't just avoid him forever, and he deserved to know why she hadn't worn a gift as wonderful as what he had given her.

* * *

The smell of roasted beef and potatoes filled the Burrow as Molly was finishing up the evening meal in preparation to serve it. Molly set everyone to doing something to help, whether it be setting up the long table or setting dishes, clearing away trash or pouring everyone drinks. Molly had a plan, Harry and Ginny knew this, they just needed to give her enough time to set it in action. Everyone was bustling about, very excited to get to the feast they were all already able to smell. Rose and Victorie were holding a tea party in the sitting room, and had even dragged Teddy into it, even though he was visibly unhappy with the girl's choice of game. He was a gentlemen like his father, in at age six.

Remus was busy stoving up the fire in the main fireplace when Molly handed Hermione a stack of small papers and other scraps and instructed her to take them to Remus to have them burned and get them out of the way. She busied everyone else with work outside of the living room to see that they would be as alone and undistracted as she could manage. She set everyone else to busy work sure, but she positioned herself in the kitchen doorway to oversee both the meal preparation and what was happening on her hearth. She smiled again in that knowing way as Hermione gingerly sat down on the stonework in front of the fireplace and handed Remus the things she'd sent her with.

"Molly sent these, she says they need to be burned and gotten out of the way." she said, not raising her eyes to his. She could feel him studying her face as she looked into the flames and avoided his gaze. "I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione. I'm sorry." he said to her, oh so quietly. He swallowed thickly and looked back to his work in the fire. Remus had always enjoyed working in a fire the muggle way, nursing the flames rather than a point and flick of the wand. Hermione didn't say anything for a while, just watched his hands as he turned the poker over in the embers. "You didn't upset me, Remus. Why would you think that?" he sighed, and she finally looked up into his eyes, which shined in the firelight in a way she'd never seen before. "You didn't like your gift?" he asked, gesturing to her wrist.

"It was the most wonderful thing anyone ever got me, aside from Rose of course. But I just didn't want Molly or Ginny asking a bunch of questions. Thank you very much for it. Remus, its stunning, really. When did you even have time to get it?" He didn't answer her question, he seemed to hurt by her first statement. "Yes..." he said, almost bitterly, "we wouldn't want Molly and Ginerva having the wrong idea about anything, would we?" Hermione looked away. She didn't even know what the wrong idea was, or what that was supposed to mean. Molly set her face hard and focused past her family buzzing around her to the couple she could see. It was almost time for her to add her touch.

"What is the wrong idea, then?" she asked. He didn't answer her question any better this time. "You look beautiful today, you know. But then you look beautiful everyday." Hermione blushed, but insisted again on her question. "Remus, what _is _the wrong idea?" She looked deeply into his eyes and he into hers. For a few moments they just sat still, looking into each others eyes as the firelight danced on their faces. After a while they both heard a small tinkling like tiny bells. Remus looked up and grinned in an embarrassed sort of way, so Hermione looked too. Slowly uncoiling out of glowing gold magic was a mistletoe plant directly above where they were sitting. Hermione looked at it, the back at Remus once again, leaning closer to him than she'd ever thought she'd dare, and asked him once again. "Well... What is the wrong idea?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: We've reached the end for this story. LUCKY CHAPTER SEVEN! I've thought about making a fic-universe for this set up, but I'm not sure. Maybe I'll let it lie. Either way, this has been a blast to write. Thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read, favorite, follow and review. I hope the ending is to your liking, I made myself tear up writing the last part. Seriously, I love Tonks, she really is the best. Anyway... Let me know what you think of the ending and if this alternate future deserves more stories! AND AS ALWAYS...**

Happy Reading!  
~Hugs from DuchessMoonMoon

* * *

It had been three years since that evening under the enchanted mistletoe. Three years in which much had changed. There had been weddings and births, and life moved on along. Molly was currently fussing around the Burrow, looking for the last of her blue yarn, because there was a blanket that needed finishing for the baby that was due to make his presence known to everyone just any day now. She fussed around and was progressively becoming more frustrated. That is when Arthur came into the craft room Molly kept that had once been a bedroom for their twin boys. He immediately noticed that the room was in total disorder from how he knew Molly liked it, and in the midst of it all, there she was, searching like her very life depended on the finding that soft blue yarn.

"I have to find it, Arthur! I swore that I'd have this blanket done. I've never not had a child or grandchild their blanket ready for them to be bundled in to come home, and I will not allow that to happen now. I simply will not have it!" Arthur always felt his heart swell when he watched her make such a big deal over their family, even after all the years they'd been together. He knew that she was starting to get a bit angrier than she needed to be, and with what he was about to have to tell her, he didn't want the business end of her wand headed his way, so he thought he'd offer his assistance to her in her quest.

Arthur watched as his wife threw various things about and mumbled in her frustrations. "Can I help you with anything, love?" he asked, trying his best not to upset her. She was, after all, a witch possessed with this blanket. They'd been married far too long for him to think he could actually help, but sometimes she got too carried away with her projects and making everything perfect for everyone to remember there were simpler, more obvious things that could be done to help her along. "Accio blue yarn" he said, flicking his wand, and it flew out from under a pile of scrap fabric and into his hand. He smiled down at his wife, who was huffed all the more. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked him, but he knew he shouldn't dare answer her. He kissed her forehead and handed over the yarn. "Another hour and I believe I can have this done. This blanket WILL beat the boy into the world, Arthur." Smiling coming to his face once more, he held the upper parts of her arms and looked her in the face, knowing how frantic the reaction would be when he divulged his news.

"Molly-wobbles, you may not have an hour, love. Harry just flooed-" but Molly cut him off. "What?! No!" and off she darted to ready herself. After all the children she'd brought into the world herself and the many others she had helped raise in one way or another, Molly never acted like it was an old experience. She treated the birth of each new child like it was a brand new occurrence, and without fail always panicked. It was as if Molly thought after all this time and all these kids, she'd actually forget something. Arthur laughed at his wife, who he knew was the most motherly woman in all of England, magical or otherwise. He took his time and followed, gathering up the things she'd scattered about that he knew she'd want to have with them at St. Mungo's. He settled into an armchair beside the fireplace and waited for her to stop running wildly and go.

* * *

As it turned out, the new addition did NOT in fact, beat the blanket into the world. Molly was able to complete it while in the waiting room entertaining the other children who were all waiting around. She told stories about their parents and had them all giggling and happy, totally oblivious to the way that time was slowly ticking away. Molly was always a bit anxious when waiting for a new baby, but she had plenty to do to keep her busy. The other children were laughing so gayly and loud that no one noticed the mediwitch enter the room.

"Rose? Edward? Your brother is here, if you'd like to come meet him." She smiled, and held out each hand for the children to take so that she could lead them to the room their parents were in. "Mr. and Mrs. Lupin wish to have a private moment to let the older two children get to know their new sibling before I come for the rest of you. Shouldn't be too long, though. We'll move Hermione to a room with more of a family area, we have the larger room reserved for your family, you do have quite a large one." Teddy stood and held his hand out to Rose, who took his hand and followed behind him shyly. "Nothing to be scared of" Harry heard him whisper to her. They were close as a brother and sister could be, and Teddy was very protective of Rose, who was often scared of new places and people. The two of them walked through the door following the mediwitch, but neither of them took her hand, but held each other's.

The room she took them to was clear on the other side of the hall. The mediwitch, who introduced herself to the children as Lisa, held the door open for Teddy and Rose to go in first. She didn't follow. Teddy, who was now nine and much braver, pulled Rose along as they entered the room. Hermione was laying in a large bed, holding a bundle of green clothe in her arms, and Remus had been sitting beside her but stood when the kids entered the room and came over to them. Rose held back and stayed near the door until Remus took her hand from Teddy. "Come and see, sweetheart." he said gently, and led her and Teddy over to the bed. Hermione sat up and pulled the blanket back to reveal a tiny boy, who was mostly bald except a tiny tuft of sandy blond hair. Rose crawled over and sat herself in Remus' lap, Teddy got closer up and held the hand that had wiggled loose from the blanket.

"What is he called, Daddy?" Rose looked up. Remus placed a kiss on her head. She'd taken to calling him 'Daddy' rather than 'Uncle Remus' two years ago, not that Ron was around her enough to protest. In fact, when talking about him to other's except Arthur and Molly, she called him Ron. He'd had another child, with Lavender. Another brother for Rose, named Hugo. She'd only seen him once. Teddy had also taken to calling Hermione 'Mum', but he still called his mother 'Mum' as well. "We thought we'd see what the two of you thought went well with Edward and Rose, because quite frankly, we cannot agree on one. Any thoughts?" Hermione was humming softly and sleepily. Rose crinkled her nose and thought. "What about Grant?" Teddy suggested. It was a name from a book Remus had been reading to them at bedtimes.

"I like it" Hermione said, and Remus nodded. "Alright. Grant is good, but he needs a middle name as well." Rose spoke up, climbing down from Remus lap to get closer. "I want to pick!" she squealed. "You can suggest, but that doesn't mean you'll have the winning name" Hermione told her. Rose huffed. "I'm not going to pick something stupid, mother." she said, causing Remus to laugh too loudly and wake the baby, who stirred a bit but didn't cry. Rose studied her new brother's face, noting the dark grey color to his eyes. "Caius" she said, after some time. "It means rejoice in Latin. Matches Daddy's and Teddy's name." Hermione looked hard at Remus who was grinning ear to ear. "I told you teaching these kids Latin was an excellent idea." Hermione rolled her eyes, but she had to admit to herself that it sounded wonderful. She said it aloud. "Grant Caius Lupin. It's brilliant. Well done you two."

* * *

After a while the mediwitch Lisa came in with a chair for Hermione and she took the three children and Hermione into a larger room while Remus went to fetch the rest of the family. They came in and Molly took him immediately and held him for the longest time, before Harry spoke up and took over. The poor child was passed around the room quite a few times, sometimes crying softly but always falling to sleep quickly as whoever was holding him settled and stopped moving. Being born is hard work, after all. Molly watched as her family all took their turn holding and loving the new baby, and she settled herself down next to Hermione, who was surprisingly alert considering she'd just given birth.

"Alright dear?" she asked, gently patting Hermione on the hand. "Perfect" Hermione replied, her voice betrayed her and sounded her exhaustion. She wasn't looking at Molly, but Remus, who was kneeling in front of Rose and Teddy, who were sitting side by side, their brother stretched across their collective laps and yawning. Hermione felt as though her heart couldn't be more full. She knew a tear had escaped and was sliding down her cheek. "Did I ever thank you?" she turned toward Molly and locked her eyes. "For what dear?" Molly asked. "Christmas, being a mother to him, to me, having the heart to think of our happiness rather than your last name, just to name a few..." Molly smiled, in her motherly, knowing way. "There is no need to thank me for doing what is best, Hermione. I love Remus, and you. And all three children. Rose may be Ron's daughter, but he has greatly disappointed me. Remus takes care of her, and you. The five of you deserve to be happy. I just caused a kiss, that's all." She pulled Hermione to her in a hug.

Later that night, Remus was settled into the bed on the edge as to not hurt Hermione and give Grant room to lay next to his mother. Harry and Ginny had taken Teddy and Rose to stay with them for the night. Remus fell asleep rather easily, and quickly fell into a dream. He was still in the same room in his dream, and he was vaguly aware he was asleep. He had this sort of dream before, but not in some time. He was laying on the bed and heard the door open. He turned over, and there she was. Nymphdora, dressed in a simply beautiful white dress. Her hair fell to her shoulders in bright pink ringlets. He jumped from the bed, trying to speak but words wouldn't come. Only tears. Tonks walked to the opposite side of the bed and smiled down at the sleeping baby. She gently stroked the top of his head and looked up.

"He's beautiful, Remus. A bit more Hermione than you, but Teddy is a bit more of me than you. Maybe its your passiveness, it goes into your genes." She laughed at her own joke. "Say something." she said. "Remus, please say something." But he couldn't. Nymphadora, his love, who taught him of happiness was in front of him, hand on his child with another woman. "I missed you" he croaked. She smiled and her eyes shined. "I know. But I'm not here to upset you. I'm here to tell you how proud I am of you. This is everything I wanted for you. I love you." Remus heart stopped. "I love you too." he whispered. "Please don't be sad. I just wanted you to know I am happy and wonderful, and that I want you to know I'm overjoyed you're happy. Hermione is wonderful. When you wake up, thank her for loving Teddy for me." She stood and walked around the room, and took his right hand in hers. He'd moved his wedding band that matched hers when he and Hermione had married, because he felt like he couldn't part with it. Hermione never minded. Tonks stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. "Until we meet again, my love." she whispered.

Remus jumped when he woke. He must have startled Hermione, because she was holding a hand to his cheek. "Are you okay?" she looked scared. "You're crying." He sighed. He told her all about the dream. He also admitted to her that he still loved Dora. "You should" she laughed at his worries. "You can love us both, Remus." she pulled Grant to her chest and snuggled close to him. She smiled when she felt his breath steady, letting her know he was fast asleep. "Thank you, Tonks. For everything I never thought I'd have." she whispered to the empty room, and fell fast asleep herself, knowing life was simply the best it'd ever been.

**FIN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you so so soooo much for reading my story. There is a one shot about Remus and Hermione's wedding if you'd like to read it. It's called 'Happier New Years to Come: The Wedding- A One Shot' and nobody has comment or anything so I hope people are reading it. It expands this story. Go read and review it? Much love and HUGS!  
~Duchess**


End file.
